You found me SusanxDrC
by Evy-san
Summary: I don't know what's happening to me..." I said, looking at him. I hesitated about telling him the truth, my feeling about him...


**So, just say that this is my first MvsA fic. I love that movie, and I'm writting a long story, but first I wanted to try with a one-shot about Susan and (i love that couple! x3) So, hope you like it!**

* * *

It had been four months since we fought Gallaxhar. We were free, but we still live on the Area Fifty-Something, because ¿where else could a 49 feet woman live? And of course, with her unusual friends… But that's not the point. That night was my birthday. Yeah, I turned 21 that night. My parents told us to go to their house, just to celebrate my birthday like a little "family" meeting, so we accept. But when we arrived there, it wasn't exactly what you think of a "family" meeting. I'm just saying that there were like half of the Modesto population, some of them my friends, the others persons that I didn't see in my whole live. And him. Derek was at _my _party. I didn't want him there, I didn't want to see his face. But he came to me first, and wished me a happy birthday.

"It can't be." I said, as coldly as I could. "No with you here." And then I turned my face to meet my friends. I think that he left the "family meeting", 'cause I didn't see him in the whole night.

* * *

"No way!" Said Tessa, one of my ex-bridesmaid.

"Yes!" I replied. "We fought that giant snail in a moment, then we spent the week in Paris!"

"And how is it?" Asked Zoey.

"Oh, it is beautiful!" I said with a homesick tone. "And at sunset, the viewing and the air is so… romantic…"

"Aw!" Said the three at the same time. "Soo did you meet someone interesting in there?" Asked Nicole.

I looked at them. They three were in the roof, so we could stare each others. I felt a little blush coming to my cheeks while thinking of the answer. "Well, not exactly… I mean, I already knew him, but…"

"Aww look at that blush!" Cried Zoey. Of course they've noticed my giant blush on my giant cheeks! Who could not notice that!? "Our _little_ Susie is in love!"

"Who is him? Do we know him yet?" Asked Nicole.

"Weeeell…" I said, when suddenly all the music stoped.

"Susie, honey!" It was my mum, shouting from the back garden. "It's time to open the presents!"

"Coming!" I picked up my friends and let them at the garden.

"Soo who wants to be first?" I asked.

"We thought about letting your new friends to be the first, Susie-Q" Said daddy, while the Doc, Link and B.O.B made their way to me. "It' fair." I picked the guys and bring them closer to my face.

"Well, my dear, we just know each other since a couple of months, but it feels like a life." Said the Doc.

"And with your help now people treats us in a different way." Said Link, while the Doc took off something out of his jacket.

"Sooo… we are celebrating your birthday, aren't we?" Asked B.O.B.

"Yes, B.O.B., it's my birthday." I said chuckling.

"So here, you have. I know it's not much, but we hope you like it, my dear." He gave me a package, a very _big_ one. I opened it, and it was a giant necklace, with a heart. I opened it, and inside there was a photo of all us, the monsters, in Paris. I felt how a tear came down throught my cheek.

"Aw guys thats so sweet!" I cried, bringing them to my cheek and "hugging" them.

*****************

Everyone was singing and dancing. I just watched them, smiling. I was happy, and all that stuff, but I felt like I needed a moment alone, so I stood up, whishing no one had notice it, and no one did. So, carefully, I went to the outsides of Modesto, and walked. I just walked, looking at my new giant neacklace and smiling. I stoped at Lub's Gas, and sit on the roof.

"It feels like déjà vu, right?" I gasped and turned my head to see the speaker.

"Oh, Doc, you really strartled me!" I said, hyperventilating.

"I really didn't want to, my dear."

"Don't mind." I said, while he was sitting next to me.

"So, what brings you here, my dear?" He asked me. I looked at him, and rest my head on my hand.

"I just wanted to be alone… I mean, far away from all that stuff, y'know…" I said, sighting.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" He said, climbing trhought my arm and sitting on my shoulder.

"It's just that… I didn't want to see Derek there…" I said. "I don't know why he was there… He doesn't mean _anything_ to me right now, so, why did he have to come!? I don't understand…" I shouted.

"My dear, don't worry about it." He said, touching my cheek. His antennas were touching my cheek, and I blushed a bit. "Maybe he felt a little guilty for all the pain tha he made you…"

"Are we talking about the _same_ Derek?" I chuckled.

"Might I ask you something, my dear?" He looked at me with those deep eyes, staring at me.

"Sure."

"Do you still have something for him?" He asked. I blinked my eyes.

"No of course not! I'm totally over him!" I shouted.

"So what's disturbing you, my dear?"

"It's just that… I really don't know what's happening to me." I hesitate about telling Doc about how I felt, or about my feelings for _him_. "I feel something… and I really don't know what to do…" My voice started chrasing there, and a single tear fell down my cheek. "I think that possibly… maybe I'm falling for you…" At least. I said it. I couldn't do anything but cover my head with my hands.

"Yes. There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you, my dear." I looked at him. He smiled, and so I did. He came closer to my face, and kissed my face, and I think we both blushed.

"I know it's weird to ask but… since how do you feel like this?" I asked. He looked at me, smirking.

"Since the day you beat me with that spoon." He chuckled, while I became reeder.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's fine, my dear." He asked. I grabbed him with my hands, and brought him closer to my lips.

"I love you Doc."

"I love you my dear."

And I kissed him, in the dark night. That was the best birthday gift ever.


End file.
